The Thing You Love Most
by teesloverB01
Summary: Jason and Percy have been spending a bit of time together, and Thalia has taken notice. Determined to keep them apart, because it's apparently for their own good, she enlists the help of Grover. But when her "plan" backfires, she has to fix it, and make sure her brother doesn't hate her guts altogether by the end of it. More PercyxJason at 2nd chapter. Nothing explicit, sorry.


A/N: Ok, if you're a major Percabeth shipper and don't like them with anyone else, you don't have to read this. Please don't flame me or anything just because you don't like PercyxJason. Nothing happens in this chapter, but the next one. Stuff does.

If you think my writing sucks and my plotline makes no sense, go right ahead and criticize, I'll probably agree with you 100%, this _**is**_ my first PJ fanfic. But no flames, ok? Thank you very much in advance. **Also, in here, Annabeth is more like a really good friend of Percy's, but were never together.**

Disclaimer: All things PJ-related belong to the super wonderful Rick Riordan and not me.

* * *

"GROVER!" Thalia cried as she ran over to the satyr, scaring away the nymph he was talking to.

"Wait, hold up, she doesn't bite! Great, I was trying to figure out what to get Juniper for our anniversary. Thanks, Thalia."

"We need to talk. In private. Now." She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him behind a wide tree trunk, away from any spying campers.

"Oww! Oh, yeah, great hiding spot. What's so important that you couldn't have waited a couple minutes?"

"Your best friend is falling in love with my brother."

Grover looked at her, bewildered, before letting out a laugh. "Uhh, yeah, sure. Next, you're gonna tell me Athena found a boyfriend. Or that Mr. D started to like grape juice."

"Grover, I am not kidding. Here, follow me." Thalia started walking to the other side of the forest.

"Umm, I still have to talk to that nymph about-"

"UNDERWOOD!"

"All right, I'm coming, don't hurt me!" He galloped over to join her and they soon found themselves hiding behind the trees by the creek. Percy and Jason were sitting by the bank, oblivious to their eavesdropping friends.

"See!?" Thalia gestured wildly to the scene in front of her, almost forgetting to keep her voice low.

"Thalia, they're just hanging out. You know, that thing friends usually do from time to time?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to hear what they're saying." She ignored him, moving closer to the creek.

Grover let out an exasperated sigh and followed suit. If they got caught, he was _so_ throwing her under the bus. Or would it be chariot?

Jason threw the pebbles beside him one by one into the water, trying to make them skip across the surface.

"I told that's not going to work. You need calm, still water. The current's flowing too fast and you're not even throwing them right." Percy said, flicking water at Jason to get him to stop.

The blonde boy shook his head, getting himself even more wet. "Quit it or I'll make it rain on us."

"Well, I don't see the point in that because then I wouldn't get wet and you'd just be drenched." Percy teased, making tiny whirlpools in the creek.

Jason contemplated this, pouting when he realized Percy would probably direct all the water back at him anyway. "Whatever. It's work if I caught you by surprise."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that."

"It'll happen and I bet you'll never see it coming." Jason retorted, crossing his arms and toeing pebbles with his foot.

"Right, just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, check this out." Percy moved his hand towards the other's head, making the water follow his movements. He held his hand still as the liquid morphed into a big crown, settled atop a mop of blonde hair. "I was bored one day, so I figured out how to keep it from breaking. It suits you."

Jason poked the crown. It felt sort of like jell-o. Solid enough to keep a shape, but it was still liquid-y. The crown then shifted into a lightning bolt, a trident, and a laurel wreath. "Ok, see, now you're just showing off." Percy laughed and Jason smiled. He liked hearing Percy's laugh. It reminded him of a babbling creek, which totally made perfect sense.

Suddenly, Percy broke his concentration and dropped his hand. "Did you hear something?"

"Jackson! I'm going to kill you."

Percy brought his attention back to the son of Jupiter and saw that he was suddenly sopping wet. His water crown must've dropped when he got distracted by the noise. He stifled a laugh, backing up, getting ready to run. "Sorry, Jason. But you'll have to catch me first."

Jason was just about to start the chase, but instead tripped on a rock, and landed with a thud on top of Percy. "Whoa!"

"That was so smooth." Percy snickered, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, this is all your fault." Jason accused with a smile, staring into those emerald orbs that intently stared back.

"Umm, you're soaked, we should probably go and dry off…. You mind getting off of me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Jason cleared his throat, brushing himself off as he got up. Percy outstretched his hand and Jason took it, pulling him up. They walked back to the cabins in silence.

* * *

Thalia leaned forward, straining to hear their conversation. "I'm telling you, Grover. Something's up."

"He's just showing off. Percy does that all the time. Calm down, would you?"

Thalia ignored him once again, leaning too far this time and had to grab onto Grover to keep from falling. Grover let out a loud _baa _before clamping his mouth shut. Thalia put both hands to his mouth and they ducked down just as Percy looked in their direction. "Shh! Do you want them to hear us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was a little surprised at having to support your extra weight!"

"Is that something Percy usually does?" Thalia had her eyes back on her brother who was on top of the boy in question.

Grover looked on, slightly confused. "Well, maybe your brother is falling in love with my best friend!"

"They're coming this way! Get up, we gotta go!" The two ran away as quietly and quickly as they could, barely escaping discovery. Once they got far enough away, Thalia grabbed Grover by the shoulders and shook him frantically. "We have to do something about this!"

"Why do we have to? I don't see what the problem here is. I just see you being really overprotective."

"No, look, I'm worried about the gods! How do you think Zeus will react when he hears his son is with the son of Poseidon? He's not exactly a big fan of either of them in the first place. He'd be absolutely livid!" Thalia all but yelled, attracting some attention from the people around them,

"Ok, so we make sure the gods don't find out. Easy."

"How exactly do you propose we keep a secret like this away from them? No, we have to break them up. It's the only way to protect them both."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this…"

"Grover, you're his best friend and his protector. You have to help me out."

The satyr gave her a reluctant look, but had to admit she was probably right. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Attention, heroes!" Chiron announced to the gathered demigods. "For tonight's game of Capture the Flag, the blue team, led by Annabeth Chase, has allied with the Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, and Aphrodite cabins. The red team, led by Leo Valdez, will oppose them along with all other campers. You all know the rules, now take your positions!" He blew his horn, signaling the start of the game.

Leo struggled to keep his too-big helmet from slipping off his head. His team had decided to place their flag on top of this pile of rocks on the west side of the forest. Apparently, it was named Zeus's Fist, even though, to him, it was literally just a bunch of rocks. But it seemed as good of a place as any to put a flag. He turned to Jason after the rest of the team split off.

"Ok, I'm sorry, why aren't you captain? How did I even get roped into this?"

Jason shrugged. "Hey, you volunteered."

"I did not! Mr. Half-horse over there decided that because you and Percy were late, he had to go and choose the next best thing, namely, me!"

"Leo, calm down. It's one game and besides, I guarantee you're going to make a much better leader than I would've. Now what will you have me do, captain?"

Hearing the sounds of fighting scattered throughout the woods, Leo stiffened. "They take this game _way_ too seriously. Just go… find the flag and hurry up and win this for us."

Jason nodded and climbed up Zeus's Fist, scanning the playing field, focusing on a blue flag fluttering in the wind by the lake. "Got it. You'll do great, just breathe and don't lose." Jason took off for the lake, leaving Leo to his own devices.

Reaching the edge of the hill, Jason was about to go for the flag, but stopped short. Right, just because he was new, he was going to fall for that? "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Huh, I thought for sure you would've rushed this." Percy came out from his hiding spot and smiled brightly. "Come and get it, Grace."

* * *

"What exactly was your plan on finding them?" Grover asked, while he and Thalia evaded the battles that erupted between the campers; how they managed to stay unscathed remained a mystery to him.

"Jason went to the lake to grab the blue flag. My guess is, Percy's there guarding it, so that's where we're going."

Hiding behind another tree, the two of them watched Percy and Jason in battle. They seemed pretty evenly matched, until Percy displaced a huge sphere of water on top of Jason, repeating the incident that happened earlier that day. At first, Jason had a murderous look in his eyes, but that momentarily disappeared when he saw Percy laughing.

"Ok, you got me that time. But now it's my turn." Jason was laughing along with him, but he still wanted to get him back. Sparks flickered off his armor as he raised his sword. Clouds swirled and lightning gathered above them.

An idea forming in her head, Thalia mirrored her brother's movements, adding her own lightning to the storm. It was so fierce, every camper turned their attention away from their fights to the sky.

Jason smirked as he angled his sword toward Percy's chest. "Don't worry, Jackson. You'll just feel a little shock." A flash of lightning struck the blade and just before it reached Percy, another bolt joined it and hit Percy with twice as much voltage than Jason had intended. His eyes widened as the son of Poseidon flew almost 30 feet backwards into the water.

At this point, the rest of the red and blue team had flocked to the lake to watch. They cheered while Jason sent his storm away, still staring at the water.

Leo came up and congratulated him. "Dude, that was amazing! But I'm pretty sure you still have to run to the creek to win. And since I came all the way over here, I'm too tired to move any more, so hurry up and get your ass to the other side of the creek." He noticed his friend hadn't moved, he just had a confused look on his face. He turned to the water. "What's wrong?"

"Why hasn't he come up yet?" Jason asked, expecting Percy to have surfaced by now.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran over, looking worriedly over the water. She noticed Jason and Leo beside her and stormed toward them. "What did you do?"

"I…I don't know! The lightning shouldn't have been that strong! I don't know what happened!"

Annabeth started stripping off her armor, a frantic look in her eyes. "Are you crazy?! In water, it only takes 50 milliamps to kill a normal human! Somebody get Chiron!" She swam towards the middle of the lake and dove under the water. Seconds later, she resurfaced, breathing hard, dragging an unconscious Percy back to shore. Chiron had come galloping by then and, upon seeing Percy, bellowed for some of Apollo's kids to help heal.

"He's not breathing! Chiron, I can't find a pulse!" Annabeth shrieked, nearly breaking down into tears.

Will Solace came running up behind her, signaling for his siblings to pull her away. "He's in cardiac arrest, the electric shock stopped his heart." He kept calm, in spite of himself, and started CPR. "It's not working." He looked up at Jason, who had been keeping his distance. Thalia and Grover stood beside him, anxiously waiting for a response. Where the hell had they been? He motioned for one of his siblings to take over. "Jason! I need you!" Will commanded, calling the blonde boy over. "He needs a jump-start. All you have to do is deliver a small electric shock."

"What? How does that help?" Annabeth questioned, regaining her composure. "Won't that make it worse?"

"His heart's not beating and Jason's our only hope. I can't heal the dead, Annabeth!" Will replied, pushing some people back to give Jason some room.

Jason set his fingertips on Percy's body and sending a small shock through it. "It didn't work!"

"Try again. Give it a little more juice," Will instructed.

Jason did and after a few seconds, Percy woke up, coughing up water. Everyone let go of the breath they didn't know they had been holding. Chiron sent some people ahead to get the medical ward ready.

"What happened?" Percy asked, seeing everyone's eyes on him. He sat up, before clutching his chest in pain. "Ugh, and why does it feel like there's a giant on my chest?" Annabeth and Grover rushed forward and to help him.

"We'll explain later, right now I've got to make sure you won't relapse." Will guided them to the medical ward, patting Jason on the back as he walked past.

Annabeth and a few other campers glared at him as they walked back, while Grover kept his head down the whole way.

Thalia and Jason were the last to leave. "I almost killed him, Thalia! I don't what I would do if he actually died!"

Thalia looked away guiltily. "But you saved his life."

"I shouldn't have had to that in the first place! He almost died and it's my fault!"

"No, it wasn't! You couldn't have-"

"They'll never forgive me fore this. I have to make sure he's ok. I'll see you later, all right?" Jason ran off, leaving Thalia all alone on the hill.

Grover sat by Percy's bed, waiting for him to wake up so he could tell him everything that happened. Will had given him a clean bill of health, but made sure to tell him to get his rest. Thalia came in then, staring at Percy's still body.

Grover practically exploded once she walked in. "What in Pan's name were you thinking!? You almost killed him! How was that stunt you pulled supposed to end in your mind?"

"Ok, Grover, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, but Jason thinks this was all his fault. We have to tell him the truth!"

"We? No, you're on your own, Thalia. I'm waiting for my best friend to wake up so I can apologize."

"Ok, ok, you're right, but… Grover, please… just help me make this right."

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS! HOUSE OF HADES! For those who haven't read it yet, I won't spoil it, I'm just gonna say: ****Nico, Cupid, Love, and I've been shipping that from the start! SOOO HAPPY! **

Ok, so for the fic, what'd you think? I assumed that Percy couldn't breathe underwater if he was unconscious so, and he wasn't really breathing anyway, so there's that.

Also, I hope didn't come off as, well, homophobic. She's just being the big sister, you know.


End file.
